


Goodbye

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Team Hot Dads, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker says goodbye to Herc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/gifts), [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> My first dip into creating something for Pacific Rim, a fandom that has totally captured me. More manips are bound to come, for Chuck/Raleigh as well as for Stacker/Herc. I hope you like them ^_^

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/104239/104239_original.jpg)   



End file.
